Houses of Cards
by Vampirekiss
Summary: Eigentlich geht es dabei nur um ein Lied das Shuichi für Yuki schreiben möchte... und schließlich Yukis Reaktion auf den Song...


**_Houses of Cards_**

**Teil:** 1/1

**Warnungen:** Dämlischkeit lime... und nen bissel Romantik.. na ja, gut nicht wirklich Romantik... so'n komisches Zwischending. Aber bei Yuki kann man sowieso nicht von Romantik sprechen, wenn man der Figur gerecht bleiben will -

Ich glaube... zum Ende hin wird es auch ein bissel OOC... sorry

**Inhalt:** Es geht eigentlich nur um ein Lied… von Shuichi für Yuki. Was Leichtes, Kurzes für nebenbei ohne bitteren oder bösen Nachgeschmack (hoffe ich). Mal aus Yukis und mal aus Shuichis Sicht geschrieben.. nehmt diese Point-of-view-Sache nicht so ernst... is nicht immer 100pro korrekt.

**Kommentar: **Die Charas gehören nicht mir und ‚arbeiten' tue ich damit nur aus Spaß an der Freude. Das Lied ist von Zeromancer vom Album ‚Clone your lover' und gehört mir somit auch nicht J Aber ich lege es hiermit jedem ans Herzlein.

**Beta-Dank** geht an Koishii knuff:

**Der Kommentar: **

Nun, hab ich schon mal erwähnt, dass ich Gravitation wahnsinnig toll finde? Hab die Mangas zwar net, aber was ich so gelesen hab, von andern und auch Berichte, hat mir schon gefallen. Natürlich auch deine, ist wirklich rührend. Und ich glaube, du bist den Charas auch recht treu geblieben, nur am Ende halt net so wirklich, aber das is ja nun net unbedingt sooo schlimm, für mich jedenfalls net.g Ich fands toll, denk doch mal über etwas mehr Einteiler nach, hm?

Oh ehm... **Widmung:** das Ding is für die Ulli. Eher weniger aus Inhalts-Gründen, sondern weil wir Gravitation und Zeromancer beide „recht gern" mögen und ich dachte, die Idee würde ihr bestimmt auch gut Gefallen und... ja… weil ich diese Kombination noch nirgendwo gelesen hab ss

_

* * *

_

_Yuki_

"Was wird das?" Yuki erhielt keine Antwort. Leicht grummelnd stand er vor Shuichi, welcher auf dem Boden saß und offensichtlich ziemlich vertieft war in.... was immer er da tat. Für den Blonden sah es aus als würde er einfach nur auf ein unbeschriebenes Blatt Papier starren. Aber davon hatte er ja – wie der Jüngere ihm einmal erklärt hatte – sowieso keine Ahnung, da er kein Musiker war. Shuichi bezeichnete das als kreative-hypnose-Phase. Ihm war es egal… es kam sowieso nichts dabei raus. Das leere Blatt sah er einfach mal als Bestätigung. Die Augen verdrehend ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen. Der Sänger saß genau davor auf dem Boden... warum auch immer. Vielleicht benötigte man für eine kreative-hypnose-Phase ja eine unbequeme Haltung? Damit der Schmerz später im Lied quasi... zu spüren war. Er konnte ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken. Bei den stümperhaften Texten tat ihm sowieso immer alles weh.

„Hey." Mit dem Fuß stieß er entschlossen – und somit mehr oder weniger sanft – gegen Shuichis Schulter. Der Blick, der ihm daraufhin zugeworfen wurde, war weniger von Wut als von Irritiertheit dominiert. Der Mund seines ‚Partners' stand ein wenig offen und ließ ihn – wie so oft – so niedlich dämlich aussehen. Natürlich vermied der Blonde es strengstens, Shuichi zu erzählen, dass er ihn im Gedanken mit diesem Wort (niedlich) bedachte.

„Hä? Ist was passiert?" Gewohnt lässig und unbeeindruckt angelte Yuki nach der Zigarettenschachtel auf dem Tisch. „Nein."

„Yuki! Wieso störst du mich dann? Du weißt doch, dass ich arbeiten wollte!" Fast hätte der Blonde gehustet – was er oder sein Stolz jedoch unterdrückten. Das Wort ‚arbeiten' störte ihn irgendwie. Und überhaupt?!! Was war der Kleine auf einmal so aufmüpfig?!

„Das Blatt ist leer." Zur Bestätigung deutete er auf das Stück Papier in Shuichis Händen. „Was also ‚arbeitest' du seit 2 Stunden? Außerdem wird auch keine Rücksicht genommen, wenn ich arbeite."

‚Und meine Arbeit ist wesentlich anspruchsvoller als deine... und du lebst auch noch davon.', führte er im Gedanken an.

_Shuichi_

Aufgebracht pumpte der Sänger Luft in den Mundraum, um seine Empörung auszudrücken. Verkniff sich aber die Worte ‚Davon hast du doch keine Ahnung, du bist ja auch kein Musiker', da der Blonde diesen Ausspruch inzwischen – da er ihn doch recht häufig zu hören bekam – gegen ihn verwendete.

„Es ist ja auch noch alles da drin." Er deutete auf sein – geniales – Köpfchen und grinste. „Ich muss es nur noch aufschreiben." Das stimmte... quasi... er hatte schon eine Strophe und eine Idee für den Refrain. War ja auch alles gar nicht so einfach, wenn man sich nebenbei auch noch eine Melodie ausdenken musste!

„Um was geht es denn dieses Mal? Schon wieder dieses Liebesgejammer?" Für einen kurzen Moment spiegelte Shuichis Gesicht wider, wie sehr ihn diese Worte wirklich trafen. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf und erhob sich, sammelte seinen Kram ein und stieg über Yukis ausgestreckte Beine.

„Nicht wirklich. Es ist aber für dich... ein Geschenk, deshalb... geh ich zu Hiro und arbeite da weiter."

Yuki sah ihn ein wenig verwirrt an, wobei ihm die Zigarette im Mundwinkel hing als würde sie gleich einen Abgang machen. Gott, wenn sein Freund diesen Blick drauf hatte, würde er ihn am Liebsten anspringen, aber ....

„Bist du zum Abendessen wieder da?" .....diese Phase hielt irgendwie nie lang. „Ich glaub nicht. Es könnte spät werden. Er muss fertig werden, sonst bringt mich der Chef noch wirklich um." Bei der Erinnerung an die letzte Drohung bekam er jetzt noch Gänsehaut. Das hat wirklich nicht mehr spaßig geklungen.

„Shuichi, hör auf damit und leg die Gitarre weg!" Hiro zog sich die Decke über den Kopf und verschwand in den Weiten seines Bettes.

„Wieso denn?"

„Weil du keine Ahnung vom Gitarre-Spielen hast? Und mir schon die Ohren wehtun von dem fiesen 'Rumgezupfe'?" Wie befohlen entließ er das Instrument aus seiner Folter und sah ihm traurig nach. Seit er hier reingestürmt war, den schlafenden Hiro aus dem Bett geworfen hatte und nach Unterstützung beim neuen Song verlangt hatte, waren gut 20 Minuten vergangen. 20 Minuten, die er nun schon die Saiten der Akustikgitarre mit mäßigem Erfolg zupfte. Eigentlich bestand die stumme Vereinbarung, nach einem von Hiro gemurmeltem ‚Sei ruhig, ich will schlafen', dass jeder sein Ziel allein und still verfolgte.

Nun... still war nicht ganz Shuichis Sache, auch wenn ihm das jetzt ein bisschen Leid tat.

„Ehm.. sorry... bin schon still und... schreibe hier... ohne… Geräusche den Text." Seufzend zog er das – noch immer – leere Papier hervor und kaute gewohnheitsmäßig an dem Bleistift.

„Hmm... gut.", kam es aus dem Kissen genuschelt.

Das einzige Geräusch, das wenig später zu hören war, reichte, um Hiro trotzdem ein weiteres Mal fast in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Im Gedanken versunken ließ der Sänger seinen Stift über das Blatt fahren. Kreise, Kringel, Zickzacklinien und kleine Blümchen füllten nach und nach das Papier. Wie von einer dunklen Macht getrieben, bewegte er den Bleistift immer schneller in kreisenden Bewegungen, bis sich dort – wo eigentlich der Songtext stehen sollte – ein riesenhafter Monster-Wirbelsturm befand. Grinsend zeichnete Shuichi dem Wesen ein Gesicht, Arme und Beine sowie den Schriftzug ‚Yuki in Aktion'. Als er grade den Partner-Wirbelsturm begann und seine Hand schon mit 90 Sachen auf dem Papier rotierte, entriss ihm Hiro den Block.

„HEYYYY! Ich hab noch gar keinen Kopf!" Grummelnd und noch nicht wirklich wach, ließ sich sein bester Freund neben ihm auf das Sofa fallen. „Erzähl mir mal was Neues... Also, wo ist dein Problem, Shuichi?" Mit dem Fuß schob er die Gitarre noch ein Stück zur Seite, da Angesprochener schon wieder seinen Blick darauf geheftet hatte.

Seufzend sank Shuichi zusammen und bettete seinen Kopf auf Hiros Oberschenkeln. Es vergingen einige Minuten, in denen er sich schweigend von seinem Freund das Köpfchen kraulen ließ.

„Kennst du... kennst du das Gefühl, wenn alle deine Illusionen den Bach runtergehen? Ich meine, wenn du dich gerade selbst so schön angelogen und fast davon überzeugt hättest, dass alles schön und gut ist, so wie es gerade ist? So ein perfektes Bild, das du dir gerade selber erschaffen hast... und dann... ein Wort und alles ist wieder kaputt?" Die kraulenden Hände in seinen Haaren wurden langsamer und stoppten kurz als würde Hiro angestrengt überlegen.

„Du meinst, wie eine Sandburg, zum Beispiel?"

„Ja....."

„Oder ein Kartenhaus? So ein richtig großes.... man schafft es immer nur, so'n Ding aufzubauen, wenn man allein ist und keiner es sieht. Und sobald jemand in den Raum kommt.. ein Luftzug und die ganze Arbeit liegt am Boden.... Ich hab mich immer tierisch geärgert als Kind, wenn diese Teile zusammengestürzt sind, bevor ich es meinen Eltern zeigen konnte."

Das Streicheln der Hände an seinem Kopf setzte wieder ein. „Ja... ein Kartenhaus..." Er ruckelte sich zurecht und lag nun auf dem Rücken, sodass er an die Decke sehen konnte.

„Ist was mit Yuki nicht in Ordnung, Shuichi?" Hiros Gesicht tauchte über ihm auf. Die rotbraunen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und kitzelten, sodass er ein Lächeln nicht mehr unterdrücken konnte.

„Nein, alles Bestens."

Als er die Tür zur gemeinsamen Wohnung hinter sich schloss, war es noch nicht wirklich spät. Eigentlich hatte er länger bleiben wollen. Aber nachdem Hiro irgendwann gegen 7 tief und fest eingeschlafen war und selbst auf das ‚Rumgezupfe' auf der Gitarre nicht mehr reagiert hatte, war er schließlich gegangen. Von dem Text hatte er noch immer kein Wort aufgeschrieben, war gar nicht dazu gekommen, noch mal einen tieferen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Rumblödeln lag ihm vielleicht doch mehr.... Jedenfalls wäre er dann mal mit Yuki einer Meinung.

Selbiger stand an der offenen Tür zum Balkon und sah seinen rosa Wirbelwind etwas erstaunt an. „Ich dachte, es wird spät." Shuichi ließ seinen Kram und seine Jacke auf den Boden fallen, entledigte sich seiner Schuhe und steuerte seinen blonden Geliebten folgend direkt an.

„Habe ich auch gedacht. Aber so habe ich wenigstens noch etwas Zeit, um mich mit dir zu beschäftigen."

_Yuki_

Er seufzte und wandte sein Gesicht ab, in die düstere Ferne blickend. „Shuichi, ich habe keine Lust auf irgendwelche dämlichen Brettspielchen." Es war ihm unbegreiflich, wie man jeden Abend Monopoly spielen konnte ohne auch nur im Geringsten die Lust daran zu verlieren.

Zwei bekannte Arme legten sich um seine Taille, die Hände verschränkten sich ineinander und ein warmer Körper drängte sich gegen seinen Rücken.

„Och... keine Spielchen heute?" Der Sänger seufzte übertrieben enttäuscht und ließ die Hände schließlich langsam über Yukis Bauch- und Brustbereich gleiten. Grinsend beobachtete dieser, wie die flinken Finger den einzigen Knopf des Hemdes, der geschlossen war, öffneten und schließlich das Hindernis ‚Stoff' überwanden und einladend sanft über die nackte Haut seines Oberkörpers glitten.

„Keine Brettspiele habe ich gesagt." Der Blonde griff nach den zwei zarten Händen und verschränkte sie mit den seinen. „Von Bettspielchen jedoch, lasse ich mich immer gerne überzeugen."

Er löste ihre Hände schließlich und schob Shuichi ein Stück von sich weg, in den Raum. In gewohnter Ruhe schloss er die Balkontür und zog die Gardine an ihren Platz. Ohne einen Blick auf den Jüngeren zu werfen, durchquerte Yuki den Raum einmal, um den Lichtschalter zu betätigen.

„Yuki???" Sich sicher im Dunkeln bewegend, pirschte der Blonde sich an seinen kleinen Freund heran. Hinter ihm stehend, beugte er sich leicht vor. „Ja? Wartest du auf jemanden?" Ohne Umschweife wurde der Kleinere gedreht und fest von den Armen eingeschlossen. Die großen Hände auf seinem Hintern beruhigten ihn jedoch irgendwie.

„Idiot." Der Ältere empfand diese Äußerung für zu leise, um sie als ernsthaften Einwand ansehen zu können. Im Schutz der Dunkelheit verstärkte sich sein Lächeln für ein paar Herzschläge, bevor er den warmen Mund vor sich besitzergreifend in Beschlag nahm. Es wunderte ihn nicht, dass der Kuss ebenso leidenschaftlich erwidert wurde. Man konnte nicht sagen, dass Shuichi von der Sexsüchtigen-Sorte war, aber wenn er schon mal von sich aus Interesse zeigte, dann war er auch voll bei der Sache und kaum zu bremsen. So bemerkte Yuki – schmunzelnd – die flinken Hände, die ohne große Probleme sein Hose geöffnet hatten und nun spielerisch ab und zu unter den Bund seiner Shorts glitten, während Shuichis Mund dabei war, seinen Oberkörper zu reizen.

Er ließ sich das Hemd von den Schultern streifen und zog dem Jüngeren quasi im selben Atemzug das Shirt über den Kopf. Kurz trafen sich ihre Münder für einen weiteren Kuss, bis der Blonde seinen Händen – am anderen Körper entlang – abwärts folgte. Vor seinem Geliebten kniend machte er sich – mit einer bestialischen Ruhe – daran, Shuichis Hose zu öffnen. Es überraschte ihn nicht, keinen weiteren Stoff zu finden. Eher begrüßte er diese Angewohnheit des anderen und strich kurz liebevoll über dessen Kehrseite, bevor er das Beinkleid ganz herabzog.

Nach oben blickend, konnte er das andere Augenpaar nur schwer, aber trotzdem deutlich genug erkennen. „Nach welcher Spielwiese ist dir heute?"

„Egal." Kurzzeitig erstaunt beobachtete er, wie sein Freund sich einfach nach unten – auf seinen Schoß sinken ließ und verlangend die Arme um ihn schloss. „Gute Wahl…."

_Shuichi_

„Ich bin daaaaaa.... und habe Megahunger!" Hastig ließ er seine Schuhe am Eingang zurück und lief zielstrebig auf die Küche zu. Etwas irritiert stellte er fest, dass es wirklich nach Essen roch. „Yuki?"

Besagter erhob sich von einem der Küchenstühle, als der Jüngere in der Tür auftauchte. „Du hast gekocht?"

„Sieht so aus." Shuichi hüpfte auf die Töpfe zu, nur um gleich wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer geschoben zu werden. „Hey! Sollten wir das dann nicht auch essen?" Das war doch etwas unverständlich für den Kleinen. Warum kochte man denn sonst? „Was ist denn los?" Yuki steuerte zielstrebig das Sofa an und ließ sich darauf nieder. Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Blonde auf irgendetwas wartete. „Wolltest du heute nicht das Demo mitbringen?" Zwei Augen sahen ihn fragend an. Erst war er verwundert, dass sich sein Freund an dieses – für ihn sonst so – unbedeutende Detail erinnerte... dann verängstigte ihn der Blick ein kleines bisschen. „Ehm.. ja klar… aber... wieso..."

„Gib's her.", wurde er mehr oder weniger freundlich unterbrochen/gebeten.

Das Angstgefühl verstärkte sich irgendwie... Eigentlich war das nicht so geplant gewesen. Der Plan war eher gewesen, es Yuki heute einfach irgendwann nebenbei mitzuteilen. Als er das letzte Mal mit einer fertigen Demo zu einem Song in die Wohnung gestürmt war und diesen Erfolg lauthals verkündet hatte, war der andere irgendwie nicht so interessiert und erfreut gewesen.

Zögerlich zog er das unscheinbare Stück aus der Jackentasche. Yuki nahm es ihm ab und ging zum CD-Spieler. „Welches ist es?"

„Was?" Der Kopf des Jüngeren arbeitete fast so laut, dass man es hören konnte, während er beobachtete, wie sich sein Geliebter wieder auf das Sofa niederließ.

„Das Lied... für mich."

Erkenntnis stieg in Shuichi auf und färbte seinen Kopf rot. „Es... es ist nicht besonders. Du brauchst es dir nicht unbedingt anhören... können wir nicht essen, ich hab wirklich mega..."

Yuki unterbrach ihn abermals: „Ich möchte es trotzdem hören."

„Es ist das Dritte." Sein Blick hing – durch das Fenster – außerhalb des Raumes fest, als seine eigene Stimme deutlich aus den Lautsprechern erklang.

_How can you stand there and deny it  
after all we have been through  
How can you stand there and deny it  
and make a fool out of you  
  
Collapsing like houses of cards  
and landing on splinter and glass  
  
Wish I could fake it like you do  
Wish I could fake it just like you  
How can you stand there and deny it  
How can you stand there and deny it  
Trust me now  
  
Collapsing like houses of cards  
and landing on splinters and glass  
They crush your heart  
but spare your feet  
like judging people  
you've yet to meet  
well time is running fast  
upon your reflection  
  
trust me now  
  
How can you stand there  
Stand and deny it_

Das Lied klang aus und bevor das Nächste einsetzen konnte, betätigte Yuki eine Taste an der Fernbedienung. Der Ältere räusperte sich kurz. „Lass uns essen."

Einige Minuten später starrte Shuichi fasziniert die kleinen Bohnen in komischen Formen an, die in der Gemüsesuppe schwammen. Yuki hatte noch kein Wort weiter gesagt, doch er konnte den Blick des anderen förmlich auf sich spüren.

Als sein blonder Freund zum sprechen ansetzte, verstreifte Shuichi sich im ersten Augenblick.

„Ist es... wirklich so schlimm?"

Vorsichtig öffnete er eines der zugekniffenen Augen und sah sein Gegenüber an. „Ja...?" Über den Flüsterton traute er sich noch nicht hinaus. Da musste noch irgendetwas kommen.

„Ich wusste nicht..." Yuki schien nach Worten zu suchen. „...,dass ich so schlimm bin."

Was? Hä? „Nein!!! Das hab ich doch gar nicht... du bist nicht..." Der Blonde reichte mit seinem Arm locker über den Tisch und verschloss mit seinem Zeigefinger Shuichis Mund. „Doch. Aber jetzt weiß ich es." Fassungslos und mit diesem niedlichen ‚Dämlichen-Blick' starrte der Sänger sein Gegenüber an. Yuki lächelte – leicht, aber deutlich – und rührte in seiner Suppe.

„Das Lied ist wirklich gut. Danke."

**Ende**

* * *

Das war's Wow.. ich habe einen Einteiler geschrieben... ich bin ja total von den Socken lach und das in nur 2 Stunden.. heyhey

Danke Alex für das mega-geile Lied!!!!

Bye bye

Vampirekiss


End file.
